Pożarowisko
Rojecki sięgnął po leżącą na tacy sporą paczkę listów; otworzył jeden, przebiegł oczyma parę linii i odrzucił znudzony. — Stara bajeczka — ziewnął, przechodząc do następnego. — Nieciekawy — mruknął po chwili, odkładając i ten z widocznym zniechęceniem. Trochę ożywił się przy czytaniu trzeciego. „Przyjacielu! — pisał jakiś anonim. — Precz z przesądami! Pozostawmy je starym babom i schyłkowym zdechlakom. Od zamiaru raz powziętego nie odstępuj. Dość tych wahań!... Życzliwy”. — Hm, hm — mruknął w zamyśleniu, wpatrując się w czerwony podpis „życzliwego”. — Hm, hm... Znać się ludzie bardzo tą sprawą interesują. Opuścił krzesło i wydobył z szufladki biurka dużą, w żółty papier owiniętą paczkę listów dawniejszej daty. Wybrał kilka i rozłożył je przed sobą na pulpicie. Charakterystyczne — myślał, porównując je ze świeżo otrzymanym. — Pisma niewątpliwie różne, a jednak treść wszędzie niemal identyczna. I te podpisy anonimowe, i to czerwonym atramentem lub tejże barwy kredką! Ciekawe! ciekawe! Co to ma znaczyć? Historia arcykomiczna i arcytajemnicza. Listy pisane zwykłym czarnym atramentem, a zamaskowane podpisy krzyczą lubryką czy minią. Jakiś klub czerwonych czy co? Wariackie cyrografy! Trochę go to już zaczęło irytować. Od czasu gdy powziął zamiar wystawienia willi w jednej z odległych dzielnic Kobrynia, poczęty zewsząd napływać doń listy w wyraźnym związku z tą sprawą. Charakterystyczną była okoliczność, że nieproszeni doradcy należeli do dwóch wyraźnie sobie przeciwnych obozów; jedni, tak nazwani przez Rojeckiego „czerwoni”, zachęcali go energicznie i gorąco do budowy, drudzy, znani mu osobiście lub ze słyszenia i podpisujący swe listy pełnym nazwiskiem, odradzali równia gorliwie, usiłując za wszelką cenę odwieść go od „szalonego” zamiaru. Na ogół więcej zaufania wzbudzali przeciwnicy przedsięwzięcia, ponieważ występowali z otwartą przyłbicą, nie kryjąc się pod kryptonimy i tajemnicze inicjały. Z drugiej strony jednak zachęty „czerwonych” miały dlań urok sensacji, budząc żyłkę awanturniczej przekory głęboko ukrytą w charakterze pracowitego archiwariusza. Ponadto racje ich ostrzegawcze opierały się na argumentach nie wytrzymujących krytyki umysłu jasnego i trzeźwego, jakim był niewątpliwie Andrzej Rojecki. Wszystko, cokolwiek mogli przytoczyć znajomi na obronę swego stanowiska, nosiło cechy zabobonu i przesądu zrodzonych z wyjątkowego zbiegu przypadków. Swoją drogą to, co pisali w tej sprawie, było widocznie wyrazem powszechnej opinii miasta od góry do dołu. Panu Andrzejowi wraziła się mocno w pamięć rozmowa, którą prowadził w miesiąc po przyjeździe do Kobrynia z jakimś rzemieślnikiem opodal „tego miejsca”. Było to pod wieczór, koło godz. 8. Rojecki, znużony całodzienną pracą, szedł krokiem wolnym jakąś wąską, w górę wstępującą uliczką. Szukał miejsca pod budowę willi, gdyż interesy zawodowe zmusiły go do osiedlenia się na czas nieograniczony w tym mieście brudnym, niesympatycznym i brzydkim. Czując się obco w hotelach i swym obecnym pomieszkaniu przy ul. Długiej, postanowił wybudować sobie własny dom gdzieś daleko od niechlujnego środka miasta i sprowadzić tam rodzinę. Nie mógł się tylko zdecydować, gdzie. Już od tygodnia włóczył się po peryferii miasta, lecz nigdzie nie natrafił na miejsce stosowne. Wreszcie zapuścił się w stronę zachodnią ulicą Czarną, wybiegającą w dal na podmiejski wygon. Minął ostatnie parterowe domki, minął hutę szklaną i skręcał już na prawo na jakąś łąkę, gdy wtem zwróciła jego uwagę grupa jodeł rozrzucona kolisto na niewielkim wzniesieniu nad rzeczką. Miejsce od razu przypadło mu bardzo do gustu. Położenie miało piękne, z dala od zgiełku i zaduchu miasta — za tło zielone łąki i sianożęcia, w perspektywie sinawą ścianę lasów. Rojecki przeszedł kładkę rzuconą przez rzeczkę, która okalała półskrętem jodłowe wzgórze, i zaczął podchodzić pod górę. Dostęp był nader wygodny: parę kamiennych schodków prowadziło na szczyt wzniesienia. Kolisko jodeł i świerków było tak zwarte, że Rojecki nie mógł na razie nic przezeń wypatrzeć. Dopiero obszedłszy wkoło pagórek, natrafił od strony północnej szeroki rozstęp między drzewami, przez który wszedł do wnętrza. Tu rozpostarł się przed nim smutny obraz. Przestrzeń zamknięta jodłami była pogorzeliskiem. Z kamiennych podwalin sterczały tu i ówdzie zwęglone belki; z dwóch stron pozostałych ścian, grożących za lada wiatru powiewem ruiną i zawaleniem, poodstawały tapety niby zdarta skóra od ciała; dachu ani śladu — tylko jakaś sztaba żelazna, prawdopodobnie zwornik szczytowy, przerzucała się czarną przekątnią nad rumowiem wnętrza. Parę szczegółów wskazywało na to, że dom urządzony był z pewnym komfortem i mógł rościć sobie prawa do wytworności i dobrego smaku. Z otoczenia pozostała nietkniętą altana w oplotach dzikiego winogradu, dwie greckie statuetki na klombach i cysterna z czerwonego pirytu. Rozpięta między dwiema sosnami sznurowa huśtawka wahała się lekko w podmuchach wieczornego wiatru. Dziwnym trafem pożar nie ogarnął, zdaje się, ani jednego ze świerków, które okalały dom w pewnej odległości. Cudowne miejsce — pomyślał Rojecki zbliżając się do resztek kamiennego tarasu. W tej chwili doszedł go spoza jednej z pozostałych ścian dźwięk uderzonego żelaza. — Ktoś tu jest — szepnął zmierzając w stronę odgłosu. Zanim przekroczył osmolone ramy wejścia, wychylił się spoza stosu belek jakiś człeczyna, pozdrawiając go uchyleniem czapki: — Dobry wieczór panu! — Dobry wieczór! Nie wiadomo wam przypadkiem, czyj to dom uległ takiemu nieszczęściu? — A juści że wiem. Popalił się tu przed pięcioma laty niejaki pan Dołżycki, inżynier, i wyjechał potem do Ameryki. Od pięciu lat stoi ta pogorzel nietknięta tak jak w dzień po pożarze. Wypatrzyłem tu sobie wśród gruzów parę żelaznych kun do ujmowania węgłów domowych i dziś zabieram ze sobą; nikomu i tak to się na nic nie przyda, a ja, proszę pana, z zawodu cieśla i budowniczy. — Ach, tak, rozumiem, panie cieślo. Tylko to trochę dziwne, że dotąd nikt się tu nie pobudował. Szkoda miejsca — położenie takie piękne, taki malowniczy zakątek. Czy pan Dołżycki, odjeżdżając, wydał jakie co do tego gruntu dyspozycje? — O ile wiem — objaśniał rzemieślnik — odstąpił go za darmo gminie miasta. — Za darmo? Takie śliczne miejsce, i to po takiej stracie? Cieśla uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. — I tak by nie był znalazł kupca. Jakoż, jak już panu mówiłem, od pięciu lat nikt się na to nie złakomił. Nic w tym dziwnego; po co narażać się na pewną stratę? Wiadomo wszystkim, Dołżycki nie był pierwszym, co się popiekł na tym interesie. Ot, co tu dużo gadać — pożarowisko i basta. — Pożarowisko? Nie rozumiem. Chyba tyle co pogorzelisko? — Nie, panie. Pożarowisko; wiem, co mówię. Pogorzelisko — to co innego. Pożarowiskiem nazwali tutejsi ludzie to miejsce od tego, że się tu jeszcze ani jeden dom przed pożarem nie uchował. Jak pamięć ludzka daleko wstecz sięga, każdy budynek choćby jak lichy, postawiony na tym pagórze, stawał w ogniu prędzej lub później. Powiadają ludzie, że żaden nie przetrwał i czterech miesięcy. Tfy! — dodał, spluwając na ziemię — nieczyste miejsce i tyle! Archiwariusz uśmiechał się niedowierzająco: — Istotnie ciekawy zbieg przypadków. To niby wygląda tak, jakby ogień po prostu zawziął się na ten pagórek. Cieśla obruszył się: — Nie „niby”, proszę pana, i nie „wygląda” — lecz naprawdę zawziął się. I to nie na całe wzgórze, bo tych jodeł, jak pan widzi, nie tyka — tylko na sam środek, tj. właściwie na tę jego część, gdzie stawiano domy. — No, no — ciągnął dalej z zajęciem Rojecki — a pan, panie cieślo, ileż pożarów na tym miejscu pamięta? Rzemieślnik zamyślił się, znać szukając w pamięci. — 10 — odpowiedział po chwili. — Za mojej pamięci 10 razy paliło się tutaj. A mam dzisiaj lat 30. — Pi, pi! — dziwił się szczerze p. Andrzej. — To niby co trzeci rok. — A tak jakoś wypada. Podobno dawniej paliło się częściej, kiedy to ludziska jeszcze się nie połapali na tym, co się święci. Najstarsi mieszczanie z Kobrynia pamiętają dobrze te czasy; niejednego by się pan od nich dowiedział: dziwy opowiadają o tym przeklętym pagórku. Toteż w ostatnich latach nikt z okolicy tam się ze stawianiem budynków nie kwapił. Za moich czasów właścicielami domów na tym miejscu byli sami obcy państwo, którzy albo nic o tym lichu nie wiedzieli, lub też jak np. Dołżycki nic wiedzieć nie chcieli. — A przyczyny pożarów czy zawsze były znane i wyraźne? — Niby tak, a niby nie. Najczęściej zapalały się w kominie sadze, lecz bywały i inne „powody”: raz rzucił ktoś nieopatrznie zapałkę, która gdzie indziej dopaliłaby się spokojnie do końca, nie wywołując ognia, to znów jakimś „przypadkiem” niedogarek papierosa dostał się na wiązkę słomy pod łóżkiem, kiedy indziej przewróciła się płonąca lampa na poduszkę. Ostatni pożar wybuchł niby przez nieostrożność samej pani inżynierowej Dołżyckiej, która zbyt blisko palącej się świecy czyściła benzyną rękawiczki. Zawsze jakieś głupstwo, jakaś drobnostka, która na innym miejscu przeszłaby bez skutków; a tu — panie — zaraz ogień tak okrutny, że ludzie ledwo z życiem uchodzą; ratować nawet nie można. Powiadają strażacy, że za każdym razem coś jakby przeszkadza im w robocie i piecze jak diabeł; nasi pompierzy niechętnie też idą na to miejsce, bo prawie żaden z nich nie wychodzi stąd cało, bez poparzeń, a nawet ran poważniejszych. — Był pan choć przy jednym z tych pożarów? — przerwał mu Rojecki. — Owszem, przy kilku; mieszkam stąd niedaleko. Nawet mam tu po ostatnim niezgorszą pamiątkę. Odwinął rękaw koszuli, pokazując dużą, głęboką bliznę na ramieniu. — Pomagałem ratować i zostałem za to ukarany: jakaś szelmowska belka omal nie zdruzgotała mi ręki. Niedobrze, panie, ratować, gdy tu się pali. To się potem lubi mścić na człowieku. Staszek Luśnia, stelmach zza rzeki, i Wałek Wron, krawczyk, którzy także zabawili się w strażaków przy dwóch pożarach na tym miejscu, mieli w parę dni potem ogień u siebie; ledwo udało go się ugasić. Toteż wreszcie prócz straży pożarnej nikt z miasta nie idzie tutaj na ratunek, by czego nie oberwać. Lepiej złego nie zaczepiać. Zresztą myślę, że teraz chyba już o tym wiedzą na sto mil wokoło i nie znajdzie się nikt, kto by chciał tutaj się osiedlić. — A jednak — rzekł w zamyśleniu Rojecki — a jednak, kto wie? Może taki się przecież jeszcze znajdzie. Ludzie czasem bywają uparci. Rzemieślnik popatrzył zdumiony: — Chyba wariat jaki lub półgłówek. Wyrzucony to pieniądz i pewne niebezpieczeństwo życia, — Hm — uśmiechnął się znacząco archiwariusz — niekoniecznie, panie majstrze, niekoniecznie. Trzeba tylko być ostrożnym i nic więcej. I nie przeciągając już dłużej rozmowy, pożegnał go i wrócił do miasta. W parę dni potem podpisał w urzędzie miejskim kontrakt, który za niesłychanie niską cenę oddawał mu na własność „pożarowisko”. Podczas załatwiania formalności zauważył archiwariusz zdumione miny urzędników i znaczące ich uśmiechy. Jakiś poczciwy, siwiuteńki jak gołąb funkcjonariusz, odciągnąwszy go na stronę, po cichu odradzał kupno: — Niefortunne miejsce — tłumaczył mu, jąkając się, starowina. — Parcela pod złą gwiazdą. Nic szanowny pan o tym nie słyszał? — Może i słyszałem — odparł niewzruszony Rojecki — ale w takie brednie nie wierzę. W każdym razie dziękuję łaskawemu panu za dobre intencje. I uścisnąwszy mu rękę, opuścił biuro. Nazajutrz przyszły pierwsze dwa listy: od znajomego sędziego, odradzający stawianie domu, i drugi, „czerwony”, pełen entuzjazmu dla tego przedsięwzięcia. Potem posypały się dalsze jak z rogu obfitości. W całym mieście zdaje się o niczym innym nie mówiono jak tylko o tym, że przybyły przed miesiącem archiwariusz Andrzej Rojecki zamierza stawiać dom na „pożarowisku”. Jakoż i postawił. Znudzony natrętną korespondencją doradców, postanowił przez ruchy szybkie i stanowcze od razu „urwać łeb tej hydrze” i uwolnić się od wścibstwa kochanych bliźnich. Pewną rolę odegrała też chęć pokazania „małemu światkowi”, jak się to obala przesądy i ściera w proch zabobony. W parę dni po podpisaniu aktu kupna uwiadomił o wszystkim dokładnie żonę, pozostałą na razie w Warszawie wraz z dziesięcioletnim synkiem Józiem. Pani Rojecka odpisała mężowi odwrotną pocztą, że oczywiście plan jego aprobuje i że zaraz po wykończeniu domu zjedzie do Kobrynia. I ona również nie przywiązywała najmniejszej uwagi do przesądnych pogłosek na temat miejsca, piętnując je w liście parokrotnie mianem „dubów smalonych” i „małomiasteczkowych zabobonów”. Zadowolony z odpowiedzi, sprowadził Rojecki w tydzień potem do Kobrynia znakomitego architekta z Warszawy, pod którego osobistym kierownictwem rozpoczęła się budowa. Szła żwawo, bo archiwariusz pieniędzy nie żałował, i w ciągu dwóch miesięcy stanęła na szczycie jodłowego wzgórza śliczna, w stylu secesyjnym, willa. Rojecki ochrzcił ją wyzywającym mianem „Pożarowa”, Budowę wykończono pod schyłek wiosny, a z początkiem lipca sprowadzili się państwo Rojeccy. Pani Maria była zachwycona prowincjonalnym gniazdkiem i od razu znalazła się tutaj u siebie. Józio, błękitnooki wisus, wybrał się zaraz na wyprawę podróżniczą w głąb dziewiczych lasów brazylijskich, jak mu się podobało nazwać gaik jodłowy okalający willę, i niebawem stwierdził z ogromną radością, że żyją w nich rude wiewiórki, a może nawet i sarny. Ciche od lat wzgórze napełniło się śmiechem i gwarem wesołych głosów. Nawet Nero, duży łańcuchowy pies z białą łatą na uchu, widocznie bardzo był zadowolony z nowej budy pod laskiem, bo poszczekiwał radośnie i wywijał zamaszyście ogonem. Rojeccy postanowili nie prowadzić kuchni w domu; Marianna, dotychczasowa kucharka, objęła funkcję służącej. Obiady i kolacje jadali w jednej z pierwszorzędnych restauracji w mieście lub też kazali przynosić do domu. Zarządzenie to, trochę niewygodne, uznał p. Andrzej za konieczne ze względu na ostrożność; w ten sposób unikało się palenia w kuchni, a co za tym idzie, jednej z najprzystępniejszych ewentualności pożaru. Mimo bowiem całej swej trzeźwości poglądów na tę „banialukę” dał sobie Rojecki uroczyste słowo, że będzie ostrożnym. Odrzuciwszy z pogardą wszelkie tłumaczenie zakrawające na „niesamowitość miejsca”, „znalazł” przyczynę naturalną, przeciw której nie buntował się jego zdrowy rozum; oto po prostu anormalna częstość pożarów wynikała, zdaniem jego, ze specjalnych warunków atmosferycznych miejsca; prawdopodobnie przestrzeń zamknięta koliskiem świerków i jodeł była wyjątkowo silnie nasycona tlenem. Ludzie zrazu nie zorientowali się i byli nieostrożni, a potem.. potem... Tu nastąpiła w rozumowaniu p. Andrzeja chwilowa niemiła przerwa, którą jednak wnet wypełnił mniej więcej w ten sposób: A potem te głupie opowieści o „fatalnym miejscu”, ten śmieszny, zabobonny strach wytworzyły rodzaj autosugestii pchającej do kroków nieostrożnych: coś w rodzaju automatyzmu psychicznego, jakieś bezwiedne ruchy rąk; jakaś zgubna niezgrabność, no i... jest ogień. Dlatego postanowił Rojecki być ostrożnym, nawet bardzo ostrożnym. Zawziął się i chciał stanowczo przełamać łańcuch przesądu, który opasał miejsce jego obecnej siedziby, rozerwać kolisko ognia raz na zawsze i zalać je strumieniem zimnej, zdrowej wody. Lampy naftowe, świece, maszynki spirytusowe itp. środki oświetlające i ogrzewające zostały stanowczo z „Pożarowa” wykluczone. Natomiast zaprowadzono instalacje elektryczne z centrali tramwajowej; ten sam prąd, rozgałęziając się w wielokrotne odnogi, oświetlał i ogrzewał willę. Śniadania i podwieczorki grzano na kuchence elektrycznej z całym systemem silnych opornic. Tylko do zapalania papierosów i cygar używał Rojecki benzynowej zapalniczki, i to z zachowaniem wszelkich środków ostrożności: stawał zwykle w środku pokoju w przyzwoitej odległości od sprzętów. W pierwszych tygodniach przychodziło Rojeckim z pewną trudnością naginanie się do tych wszystkich urządzeń i nowego trybu gospodarskiego, lecz z czasem przyzwyczaili się. I popłynęło życie w „Pożarowie” spokojną, pogodną falą dnia powszedniego. Pan Andrzej pracował w archiwum miejskim, od ósmej rano do południa, potem wracał do domu, gdzie spędzał resztę dnia „na łonie rodziny”. Bliskość lasu o 2 kilometry za rzeczką umożliwiała częste wycieczki przedwieczorną porą, z których Rojeccy wracali rzeźwi i w różowych humorach. W dnie pochmurne przechadzali się po kolistych, białym żwirem wysypanych ścieżkach i alejach swego jodłowego gaiku. Gdzieś na zboczu odkrył Józio parę granitowych bloków, z których sączyło się źródełko; pomysłowy chłopiec ułożył kamienie w rodzaju cembrowiny i tak powstała studzienka — cel częstych wypraw i źródło ochłody w skwarne dni lata... Tymczasem w mieście najpopularniejszym tematem rozmów byli Rojeccy i ich „Pożarowe”. Nie było wenty ani towarzyskiego soirée, na których by o nich nie mówiono. Oni sami mało udzielali się choćby z tego powodu, że kobryńska socjeta omijała z daleka „Pożarowe”. Ludzie bali się spędzić choćby dwie godziny w niebezpiecznej willi. Ku niezmiernej swej uciesze zauważał Rojecki codziennie zaciekawione miny kolegów, którzy go witali rano w pracowni; z oczu i twarzy tych poczciwców wyzierało oczywiste zdumienie: — Jakżeż tam u kochanego pana? Jeszcze się nie paliło? Co parę dni znajomi, spotkawszy go na ulicy, ze współczuciem patrzyli mu w oczy i ściskając gorąco za ręce, dopytywali się troskliwie: — Jakżeż się panu mieszka, panie Andrzeju? Nie przytrafiło się panu nic szczególnego? Archiwariusz „boki zrywał” od śmiechu, opowiadając żonie o tych spotkaniach. Lecz było i paru odważniejszych, którzy od czasu do czasu odwiedzali „Pożarowe”; przeważnie starzy kawalerowie „nie mający nic do stracenia”. Ale i ci siedzieli w czasie wizyty „jak na szpilkach”, rzucając wkoło dzikie spojrzenia zaszczutej w kąt zwierzyny. Goście ci wprawiali zawsze Rojeckich w złoty humor. W końcu jednemu z nich poradził p. Andrzej, by nie wybierał się do „Pożarowa” bez eskorty straży ochotniczej. Wtedy gość obraził się i więcej nie przyszedł... Tak minął spokojnie upalny lipiec i sierpień, minął plenny w owoce wrzesień i chylił się ku końcowi zasnuty pajęczą przędzą październik. W „Pożarowie” nie „stało się” nic. W opinii publicznej nastąpił wyraźny zwrot. Ludzie zaczęli spoglądać na mieszkańców samotnej willi z widocznym podziwem i uznaniem. Jak Kobryń Kobryniem — jeszcze żaden dom na pożarowisku nie przetrwał czterech miesięcy; a tu już czwarty dobiegał do końca, a tam — cicho... Minął październik, zaczął się melancholijny listopad. Rojecki zacierał ręce z zadowolenia, przyjmując z uśmiechem pobłażania gratulacje znajomych z powodu „szczęśliwego przebycia krytycznego okresu”. Goście coraz częściej i dłużej zaczęli przesiadywać w jego domu; znikały powoli niepokój i nerwowość ruchów. Dobrze i wesoło było w „Pożarowie”, bo gospodarstwo okazali się ludźmi nader gościnnymi. Nastrój dotąd wesoły i pogodny zmienił się niemal w przesadnie hałaśliwy, krotochwilny i szampańsko szumiący. Rojecki drwił nielitościwie z przesądów i uśmiechał się tryumfująco, pani Maria przekomarzała się z panią sędziną na temat dni i miejsc „feralnych”. Józek szalał po lasku i okolicy; nawet Marianna, obecnie „pokojówka”, zwykle solidna i poważna niewiasta, stroiła żarty w kuchni i śmiała się z byle czego. Powoli, nieznacznie wyłoniły się w domu nowe upodobania i zwyczaje. — C'est drôle! — zauważyła pewnego dnia po powrocie z wizyty w „Pożarowie” piękna pani Sulimirska — Rojecka nosi od jakiegoś czasu stale ognistoczerwone peniuary; już piąty raz z rzędu przyjmuje nas w tym kolorze. Spostrzeżenie było trafne. Istotnie Rojeccy ulegli specjalnej sympatii do barwy czerwonej i czerwonopomarańczowej; pani Maria od miesiąca przeszło nosiła suknie wyłącznie w tych dwóch kolorach, którym nadawała tylko rozmaite odcienie i nuance. Mąż jej stwierdził z zadowoleniem, że jest jej z tym bardzo do twarzy, i chcąc się utrzymać niejako w tym samym stylu, zaczął nosić ogniste, wyzywające krawaty. — A kolor jego jest czerwony — zanucił mu nazajutrz arię z Marsylianki jeden z kolegów. — Nic nie szkodzi — odpowiedział spokojnie. — Lubię tę barwę i, jak utrzymuje moja żona, jest mi w nim do twarzy. To wystarczy. I w parę dni potem zmienił krawat na inny, w tonie ceglastoorange. Lecz i Józiowi znać przypadły do gustu barwy rodziców, bo zaczął dopraszać się nowego ubrania w tym kolorze! Jakoż z okazji urodzin wkrótce potem sprawiono mu czerwony garnitur. Jakby dla dociągnięcia linii stylu do końca, kazał p. Andrzej w ostatnich dniach listopada obić wszystkie pokoje czerwoną tapetą w ciemnożółte irysy. — Jaki tu teraz ciepły, miły ton — mówiła pani Maria do męża po przeprowadzeniu metamorfozy wnętrza. — Nieprawdaż, kochanie? — odpowiedział, całując jej śliczne aksamitne oczy. — Ciepło zda się spływać ze ścian — błogie, rozgrzewające duszę ciepło. Lecz w mieście uznano te zmiany za dziwactwo, a lekarz powiatowy dr Lutowski określił je nawet jako tzw. erytromanię *. Definicja nie wiadomo jakimi drogami dotarła do Rojeckiego, dając mu pochop do nowych drwin: — Ci poczciwcy — zwierzał się przed żoną — pomawiają nas o rodzaj bzika na punkcie barwy czerwonej, a nie wiedzą biedni, że od lat sami padli ofiarą stokroć gorszej pożaromanh. — To prawda — przyznała p. Maria, wpatrując się w żelazne zwoje elektrycznego radiatora pod ścianą. — W ogóle mam wrażenie, że wszystkie te środki ostrożności, jakich tu przestrzegamy, są właściwie całkiem zbyteczne, a nawet wprost śmieszne. Oto np. teraz, patrząc na te martwe rury radiatora rozsyłające ciemne fale ciepła, żałuję naszych dawnych poczciwych pieców. Tak się to słodko gawędziło przy trzasku ognia, w świetle czerwonych refleksów igrających po ścianie. — Masz słuszność, Maniu. I mnie to samo przyszło w tej chwili na myśl. Lecz sprawa jeszcze nie przesądzona, Jutro każę stawiać piece; będziemy mieli ogień, zapach żywicznych smolaków i rakiety iskier. — Wiwat! — krzyknął rozpromieniony Józio. — Będą piece! Będzie ogień! Złoty, czerwony, żółty, kochany ogień! O jak to pięknie i dobrze, tatusiu! W pierwszych dniach grudnia opalano już willę po staremu za pomocą kaflowych pieców, a w saloniku buzował wesoły ogień w dużym, staropolskim kominku. Po dokonaniu tego zasadniczego wyłomu w dotychczasowej taktyce nastąpiły dalsze. Rojecki ośmielony bezkarnością rozzuchwalił się. W ciągu grudnia przestano stołować się w jadłodajni, przywracając ancien regimé kuchni domowej; Marianna ku ogromnej swej radości objęła z powrotem funkcje gastronomiczne. — Bo i słusznie, proszę wielmożnych państwa — zaopiniowała, wnosząc po raz pierwszy do jadalni obiad „własnego chowu”. — Słyszane rzeczy brać obiady i kolacje z traktierni. W domu kuchnia jak złoto, naczynia błyszczą na ścianach jak diamenty — a my wciąż znosimy z restauracji te obrzydlistwa, jakby nie było komu u nas gotować. Obraza boska. Buntownicza reakcja czyniła szybkie postępy. Obok światła elektrycznego zaczęto używać wieczorami starych „poczciwych” lamp naftowych; p. Maria nawet stanowczo dawała im pierwszeństwo przy czytaniu nut i szyciu, gdyż „elektryka” działała jej szkodliwie na wzrok. Pojawiły się też nie widziane już od dawna świece. Słowem, oświetlenie i ogrzewanie staroświeckie odniosło w „Pożarowie” stanowcze zwycięstwo nad wymysłami postępu w tej dziedzinie. W długie zimowe wieczory skupiała się cala rodzina w saloniku przy kominku, który stał się ośrodkiem domowego życia. Czerwone, jarzące się żarem polan i szczap palenisko wywierało na nich nieprzeparty wpływ, pociągało ku sobie tajemniczą ponętą żywiołu. Godzinami siedzieli w milczeniu wpatrzeni w krwawą czeluść, zasłuchani w pryskanie iskier i szept trawionego drzewa. Czar ognia działał zwłaszcza silnie na p. Andrzeja i Józia; prześcigali się nawzajem w podsycaniu ogniska, dorzucając często bez potrzeby świeżego paliwa. — Tatusiu — przyznał się pewnego wieczora malec — chciałbym mieć w pokoju takie duże, duże ognisko, jakie rozkładają pasterze po polach jesienią. Mamo — zwrócił się po chwili do p. Marii grającej z wlepionymi w żar oczyma jakąś burzliwą rapsodię. — Prawda, że ogień — to piękna, bardzo piękna rzecz? — Prawda, synku — odpowiedziała wsłuchana w ognistą melodię. I jakby interpretując zachwyt dziecka dla groźnego żywiołu, zaczęła grać arię z Trubadura *. — Con fuoco! — zachęcał Rojecki, wtórując pięknym barytonem. — Con fuoco! Piu di fuoco. — Stride la vampa... Fanatyczny kult ognia przybrał u Józia dziecinne, właściwe wiekowi formy. Parę razy zauważyli rodzice, jak w biały dzień, oczywiście bez celu, zapalał świecę i bawił się godzinami jej płomieniem. Innym razem, wchodząc do sypialni, spostrzegł p. Andrzej na stole płonący stos najrozmaitszych papierów i gazet, a obok Józia śledzącego proces spalania z zachwytem w oczach. W parę dni potem, podczas sprzątania pokoju ze zgrozą wydobyła Marianna spod łóżka jakiś przedmiot na pół zwęglony, zawinięty w kilimek. Śledztwo przeprowadzone przez p. Marię wykazało, że owym tajemniczym niedogarkiem była stara szachownica p. Andrzeja, którą Józio ukradkiem skazał na całopalenie. Chłopak dygotał ze strachu przed gniewem ojcowskim i skrył się gdzieś w mysią dziurę — lecz ku powszechnemu zdumieniu Rojecki przyjął wiadomość o zbrodniczym czynie z jakąś dziwną wyrozumiałością, nie robiąc mu najlżejszej wymówki. W ogóle na punkcie sympatii dla ognia nastąpiło między ojcem a synem jakieś szczególne zrównanie: archiwariusz stanął pod tym względem na jednym poziomie z dzieckiem; „rozumiał” namiętność Józia, a nawet — rzecz dziwaczna — zazdrościł mu tak łatwej formy zaspokojenia jej. Wkrótce miał go prześcignąć. Gdzieś w połowie stycznia wpadł na pomysł urządzenia „zabawy w ogień”. Podczas gdy żona odrabiała z Józiem lekcję fortepianu w saloniku, postanowił Rojecki zrobić im „niespodziankę”. Cicho, bez zwracania na siebie uwagi przekradł się z flaszką spirytusu do sypialni i tu wylał całą jej zawartość na jedną z poduszek; potem podpalił... Buchnął silny ogień, obejmując w mgnieniu oka pościel, a p. Andrzej rad z efektu przywołał z sąsiedniego pokoju grających. P. Maria wydała okrzyk podziwu i trzymając kurczowo rączkę syna, zaczęła wpatrywać się uporczywie w ogniste języki sięgające już zjadliwie po firanki. Pierwszy ocknął się z drętwoty pan domu, który dotąd ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma śledził rozwój żywiołu. Z jakimś okropnym śmiechem rzucił się do poskromienia ognia; porwał z sąsiedniego łóżka ciężki turecki koc i materac i z furią cisnął je na kłębowisko płomieni. Atak powiódł się: zduszone momentalnie jasnolazurowe węże sczezły gdzieś, wśliznęły się pod pościel. Lecz Rojecki nie dał się zwieść pozorom. Z zapamiętałością pożarnika przypuścił powtórne natarcie, tłumiąc kosmyki bladobłękitnego ognia, które pełzały zdradliwie pod spodem Zanim upokorzony żywiot zdołał wzmóc się na siłach, nastąpiła trzecia i ostatnia szarża: tym razem wodą z wiader, które w samą porę podała Marianna. Ogień ugaszono. P. Andrzej z zaciśniętymi nerwowo pięściami stał jakiś czas bez słowa, obserwując spaloną pościel i nadwęglone do połowy łóżko. Nagle roześmiał się jakoś dziwnie i nieswojo: — Cha, cha! Mieliśmy „pożar” w „Pożarowie”! Nieprawdaż, Maniu? I zdusiliśmy go własnoręcznie, bez niczyjej pomocy — tymi gołymi rękami. Zdławiliśmy tę czerwoną hydrę — dodał ciszej po chwili. — Cha, cha, cha. Cóż, Józiu? Podobało ci się, hę? I jakby nigdy nic zasiedli wszyscy troje do kolacji. Późno wieczorem idąc na spoczynek w uszkodzonej silnie sypialni, szepnęła p. Maria mężowi do ucha: — A jednak, Jędrusiu, ogień — to piękny żywioł... Odtąd „niespodzianki” zdarzały się w „Pożarowie” coraz częściej. Z zapamiętałością łobuza urządzał Rojecki rodzinie „ogniste kawały”, nie licząc się z ogromnymi stratami, jakie za sobą pociągały. Bawiło go niezmiernie to rozpętywanie żywiołu, któremu w krytycznej chwili umiał nałożyć wędzidło, napawało szczególną rozkoszą każdorazowe zwycięstwo odniesione nad zdradliwym przeciwnikiem. Ogień zniszczył pół sypialni, spalił na węgiel parę kosztownych sprzętów, strawił znaczną część bielizny i ubrań. Rojeccy patrzyli na to obojętnie, żądni tylko pożarniczych emocji, spragnieni „czerwonych wrażeń”. Lecz przed światem ukrywał archiwariusz starannie swoje „zabawy”: Mariannie pod grozą natychmiastowego wydalenia ze służby nie wolno było przed nikim w mieście ani słowem wspomnieć o tym, co się od czasu do czasu zdarzało we willi. Rzecz dziwna — p. Andrzej, tak swobodny pod tym względem wobec żony i dziecka, jakby wstydził się przed ludźmi swoich „upodobań”. Szkody wyrządzone w domu przez sztuczne pożary naprawiano po cichu i z niezwykłą troskliwością. W razie niespodziewanej wizyty usuwało się momentalnie nadwyrężone sprzęty, zacierano skwapliwie zdradzieckie ślady lub też sprytna Marianna wprowadzała od razu gościa do pokoju wolnego od kompromitujących przejść. Lecz to ciągłe ukrywanie się, ta konieczna ostrożność wobec bliźnich drażniły ambicję Rojeckiego. W końcu miał tego dość i postanowił gościom wypłatać figla, który byłby zarazem aktem zemsty. W którąś niedzielę, gdy sproszone licznie towarzystwo zabawiało się w salonie „Pożarowa”, nagle zajęła się od świecznika portiera wisząca nad drzwiami bawialni. Ktoś krzyknął: — Pożar! — i wszczęła się okropna panika. Parę pań zemdlało, parę wyskoczyło przez okno w wizytowych tualetach, bez okryć na 20-stopniowy mróz na dworze. W kilku sekundach Rojecki ugasił „pożar” i z sardonicznym uśmiechem zaczął zapraszać spłoszonych gości z powrotem do wnętrza. Lecz ludzie nie mieli ochoty do dalszej zabawy i odprowadzani ironicznym spojrzeniem pana domu pośpiesznie rozchodzili się do siebie. — A widzicie, kochani państwo — żegnał ich nieubłagany Rojecki. — Cóż? Czy ogień tak straszny na pożarowisku? — Tak, tak, ma pan rację, kochany panie Andrzeju: podziwiałem energię, z jaką pan opanował przeklęty żywioł — przyznawał ten i ów. — Lecz lepiej, kochany panie, nie igrać z ogniem: ostrożność nie zawadzi. I chyłkiem wynosili się z willi... Tak minął luty i zaczęły się powiewy marcowe. Rojecki wciąż bawił się w pożar. Lecz powoli motywy zabawy uległy zmianie. O ile zrazu chodziło przede wszystkim o rozkosz dławienia i pokonywania rozpętanego żywiołu, o tyle teraz satysfakcja z odniesionego zwycięstwa ustąpiła miejsca nieprzezwyciężonej potrzebie ognia dla ognia. Dlatego odkładał moment gaszenia na coraz to dalszą metę, pozwalając płomieniom rozwijać się coraz to swobodniej. Musiał wpierw napaść oczy do woli widokiem rozhukanego ognia, zanim zdecydował się na ratunek. Stąd bywały chwile nieraz nader krytyczne i gra zaczynała być naprawdę hazardową. Mimo to, nie zważając na niebezpieczeństwo grożące rodzinie, p. Andrzej nigdy nie był zadowolony — zawsze zdawało mu się, że zaczął gasić za wcześnie, że można było jeszcze napiąć strunę o ton wyżej. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, przeczuwał, że wszystkie te „próby” są przygrywką do czegoś większego, tylko nikłą zapowiedzią „zabawy w wielkim stylu”. I nie omylił się. Wkrótce miała nadejść upragniona chwila. Stało się to 19 marca, w sam dzień św. Józefa. Po hucznej zabawie u pp. Wareckich powrócili Rojeccy późno w noc do domu. P. Maria, znużona niezliczonymi turami walca, zapadła niebawem w głęboki sen. Rojecki nie mógł usnąć. Zapalił papierosa i leżąc na wznak, oddał się jakimś nieokreślonym marzeniom. Powoli obrazy zaczęły zwierać się i gęstnieć, aż zarysował się jednolity, wyraźny kontur płonącego domu. Rojecki znał ten dom. Był to Pałac Dożów w Wenecji, widziany przed laty w czasie wędrówek za granicą. Teraz stał cały w purpurze pożaru na tle czarnej, dusznej, śródletniej nocy. Dlaczego właśnie ten pałac? Nie wiedział. Czuł tylko skwar ognia i woń spalenizny wyraźną, całkiem bliską, tuż o parę kroków... Dźwignął się z łóżka i jak automat zapalił świecę. Ogarniając światło ręką, zaczął szukać czegoś w kufrze. Znalazł bal związany sznurem, przygotowany tam od dawna. Rozwiązał. Posypały się zwoje pakuł... Podłożył pod szafę okrągłą bułę kłaków i podpalił. Nie oglądając się poza siebie, przeszedł do salonu, podrzucił pod fotele parę zgrzebnych pakietów i przytknąwszy na chwilę świecę, jak przez sen przekradł się do jadalni. Po chwili podpalał już stół w kuchni i krztusząc się od dymu, rozkładał ogniste zarzewie w pokoju bawialnym. Gdy przechodził do łazienki, już zagrodził mu drogę potężny płomień buchający z alkowy. Zaśmiał się doń nerwowym, krótkim śmiechem i zniknął w głębi korytarza z pękiem płonących pakuł w ręce... Nad ranem odezwały się w Kobryniu dzwony na trwogę. — Gore! Pali się! — wołały jakieś przerażone głosy. W oknach ukazywały się wylęknione twarze, na ulice wylęgali ludzie. Dzwony grały wciąż przeciągłym, pogrzebowym jękiem. — Jezus, Maria! — krzyknął jakiś głos kobiecy. — Ogień na pożarowisku! Rojecki się pali! — I ten się nie uchował! — I na niego przyszła wreszcie chwila! Ludzie żegnali się zabobonnie, patrząc w osłupieniu na olbrzymią, czerwoną kolumnę ponad jodłowym wzgórzem za miastem... Lecz nikt nie śpieszył się na ratunek: strach przykuł nogi do ziemi, spętał ruchy, zmroził wolę... Z dala nadpłynęła pobudka strażaków: grała trąbka pożarnicza. Po chwili przemknęło w pędzie parę sikawek i wóz z personalem ratunkowym. Za kwadrans zajechali na miejsce... Za późno! Willa była jednym morzem płomieni. Ogniste jęzory wyzierały z okien, wypadały wśród kłębów dymu z drzwi, strzelały krwawymi żądłami ponad kominy. A wkoło z siekierą w ręce biegał w bieliźnie jak opętany Andrzej Rojecki, ścinał jodły i świerki i z jakąś demoniczną radością, z pianą na ustach rzucał je ogniowi na żer... Kilku śmielszych strażaków wtargnęło w głąb domu, by po paru minutach wynieść stamtąd trzy spalone na węgiel ciała: dwóch kobiet i dziecka. Rojeckiego broniącego się wściekle spętano wreszcie postronkami i odstawiono do zakładu dla umysłowo chorych. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Księga ognia